Anima Del Leone
by Lissana
Summary: Lisa got forced into an envoy duty for the Vongola and due to some strange circumstances, she got a job that requires her to switch gender.Can she put up with the hot-headed Mistress of the Leone family and bring unity to the two family?Slight Yuri/Yaoi
1. The Envoy

My 6th story...please don't kill me! This is like a side chapter for Glitch, Welcome to the KHR world~ where well, Lisa gets into a trouble as an Envoy for the Vongola stuck with a very childish brat as the Boss of the family. Yeesh~!

So, I hope you guys will support me through and happy reading~And I'll be going on the flow on this one...lack of inspration latelt due to Writer Block...TTT_TTT

Discliamer:KHR belongs to Amano Akira

OC belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong><em>In a quiet and peaceful forest, glimmering lights shined brightly in the total darkness of the woods. On the grey pavement, a small car drove in a normal pace towards the entrance of the dark woods. Through the transparent panel, a person; a charming boy sat, legs crossed while orienting her orbs at the passing greenery. His raven-black hair emitting out a small glimmer as the streets lamps glowed. He surveyed the moon above him, a somewhat melancholy expression hanging on his face.<em>**

Driver: Come on, it's not like you'll be here forever. Just until the Vongola ball is held~

?: And that is 5 days later, Romario.

Romario: Cheer up, besides you look good in that suit.

?: *Dressed in a long black coat; paired with black jeans, his hair tied back into a slim ponytail with a black ribbon* But…..is this a little….. You know…..

Romario: Too black?

?: Bingo.

Romario: it suits your name, doesn't it? Don't fret, you're natural actor, you'll get through it.

?: *sighs; blows up air at his bangs; making fly up slightly and flops down again* so, who is the VIP I need to talk to?

Romario: Actually, that family is filthy rich, very capable and has very strong ties with the Vongolas.

?: The name?

Romario: The Leone family.

?: Lion, wow….

Romario: *laughs* Wow, alright~ you should see their mansion, its ridiculously huge!

?: *chuckles* Looks like Dino isn't the only one big-shot around then~

Romario: Maybe, but their family had helped the Vongola for generations now, and with the peace now temporary in progress, The Ninth thought of hosting a genuine and private ball for every affiliates of the Vongola to try and strengthen the ties.

?: *glances at Romario* Eh…..?

Romario: Sounds cheesy, huh?

? A little…..*yawns* so, the guy is a rich and strict old man huh?

Romario: Ahaha~ Well, actually….*looks up front* Oh, we're here~

?: Sono Hayai? (That fast?)

**_The young man peer his head gently out of the glass window, checking out the scenery up front, his mouth open in awe, he was fantasized. There, just a few meters away from her stood a majestic white palace, lit with a bright glow and a giant gate painted gold. As they approached, the door swung open and they passed right through, He gawked at the lust green and richly decorated garden before being pulled back into the car. _**

Romario: Oi, be careful there! We don't want your head to be blown off before we meet the owner.

?: Sorry, but this is just….mind-blowing! Look at that statue and that vase and that-

Romario: That's just a garden gnome.

?: …..*frown* Fine, but I don't understand why that thing is there in this majestic palace…..Why is it there!

*The car stopped*

Romario: *open the door* I'll see you later then, Kuro.

Kuro: *walks out* Hai…. *waves* Thanks for the drive here.

Romario: *drives off*

Kuro: *took a deep breath; turns and stares at the giant mansion* ….So, I'm here at last…Wish you were here to see this, Kyon.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Sawada Household; A week ago*~<strong>

Lisa: EH! An Envoy?

Reborn: Yup~

Lisa: B-B-B-ut why me!

Reborn: Because you're one of the Vongola Guardians and you have been slacking off.

Lisa: *irritating mark; veins popping out*for that reason only!

Reborn: No.

Lisa: …..

Reborn: It's because…

Lisa: …..Because…..?

*a serious atmosphere surrounds the two*

Lisa: …

Reborn: *polishing guns* …I thought you should use some workout.

Lisa: *anime faint*…..*quickly sat back up* that's not even a reason!

Reborn: Alright. Enough with the jokes….*Put down his gun* you have been chosen, to carry out an important task, to unify the bonds of a once very grand ally.

Lisa: …..That sounds really….important. *suddenly a gun was pointed at her face* H-H-Hiee!

Reborn: Really essential and significantly crucial in the Vongola business and affiliates. You got that?

Lisa: *sweat dropping like mad because of a gun still pointed at her* Y-Y-Yes…..A-A-Affirmative!

Reborn: Hn…*keeps his gun* so, as the chosen one, you got to accomplish this job and come back with pride~

Lisa: ….O-Okay, but what about Kyon?

Reborn: Oh, don't worry, she's got her own job too~

Lisa: What! What job, you mean an envoy like me?

Reborn: No.

Lisa: An Assassin!

Reborn: No.

Lisa: ….A Mafioso!

Reborn: No. *sips at his espresso* And if you're thinking of her being a spy then give up, Dame-Lisa.

Lisa: Oh…W-W-Wait! When did I become Dame-Lisa!

Reborn: Since the day you fail to answer all my questions.

Lisa: And is when is that!

Reborn: *ignores her and sips at his espresso*

Lisa: Reborn!

Kyon: Lisa, we're almost late for school!

Lisa: H-H-uh! S-S-hitmatta! *runs out* Coming!

Reborn: Ciao Ciao~ *took a look at a paper* I wonder if she really could help this kid….

ib~*At school*~/i/b

Lisa: Ne, Kyon….

Kyon: Hm?

Lisa: Have Reborn gave you a mission or a task?

Kyon: *unpacking her bag* Huh? Oh….so that's a task?

Lisa: What is?

Kyon: Um…let's see…*thought for a while* something about taking care of an issue.

Lisa: I knew it, that baby asked you to-

Kino: About Tsuna.

Lisa: …What? Tsuna?

Kyon: *nods* Yup, Tsuna…. *puts the books down* something about manners and psychology.

Lisa: *different equation pops up in her head; a giant PSCHOLOGY word imprinted on the background* Do you even do psychology?

Kyon: *frown* Well, it's not too late to try!

Lisa: Oh~ for Tsuna, you'll do anything, huh~?

Kyon: *fake smile; sticks out her tongue then sits down*

Lisa: *chuckles; thoughts* Envoy….huh…? I wonder if I should tell Hibari….

**_As the class begins, Lisa was mulling over the facts about her mission and her role. As the teacher scribbled and spoke, all Lisa's mind was blank and had flown off somewhere else. She took a glance at Kyon, the girl who seems to have gotten a job much easier and to her own liking. Kyon was looking at the board, might be day-dreaming. Kyon had to opportunity to spend time with Tsuna, the one she came to like, love precisely. Lisa can only sigh happily and then she unknowingly starts to muse about a certain Skylark that made her pop her imaginary thinking cloud. Her head landed right on the desk. _**

**~*NamiChuu; Recess*~**

Kyon: Ne, Lisa~ you coming to the stall to buy some snacks?

Lisa: Nah…*took out a bento* I'll be going to the rooftop to enjoy mine.

Kyon: *grins* Okay~ I'll see you later then~ *walks further up front and pulls Tsuna out of his seat* Come on, Tsuna~ let's go grab us a curry bun~! *runs off dragging him*

Tsuna: C-Chotto, Kyon-san!

Gokudera: Oi! Where the hell, are you taking Juudaime, woman! *chases after them; shouting*

Yamamoto: Wait for us! *follows*

Lisa: *chuckles* That Kyon….*looks at the rooftop through the window* ….Would he be there?

~*the rooftop*~

Lisa: *humming happily; opens the door, a light breeze blew in* its windy today….*looks around* Eh?

*The rooftop seems deserted*

Lisa: Looks like he's not here after all….*sighs dejectedly; quickly snaps out; shook her head* what am I thinking! *storms to a nearby spot and sat down*Here we go~

_**Lisa unwrap her bento while humming a playful tune in her lips. She slowly took up the lid and smiled at her perfectly cooked and neatly stacked culinary with pride. As she took out her chopsticks and readies to dig in, a sudden gust of wind blew, sending a cold sensation down her systems. .**_

Lisa: *rubs her arms* Cold….Fall is here already…..

?: Lisa~ Lisa~

Lisa: Huh? That chirpy voice…

Hibird: *flew down* Lisa~ Lisa~ Bento~ Bento~

Lisa: Hibird~! *starches out her hand for him to land on* Now, what are you going here?

Hibird: *it chirped sweetly and fluffed up for a while*

Lisa: *light chuckle; pets its head lightly* Are you hungry?

Hibird: Hungry~ Hungry~

Lisa: *smiles warmly; picked a small piece of the fired octopus and fed it to him*

Hibird: *pecked happily on it*

Lisa: Glad you like it~ *another cold wind blew in* so cold….

?: What are you doing up here, Herbivore?

Lisa: ! *turns* Oh, I-its you….Hibari.

Hibari: Hn, you were noisy just now.

Lisa: W-What! I wasn't! Besides, how do you know I was talking, huh?

Hibari: *blank look; glances at the water tower near the rooftop*

Lisa: …..O-Oh, so you were here all this time…..Ahahaha…

Hibari: *glare at her* Do you making noises are disrupting the peace in NamiChuu?

Lisa: G-G-Gomenasai, Hibari…..I was just…just….feeding H-H-Hibird!

Hibird: Lisa~ Lisa~ Hungry~ Hungry~

Lisa: S-S-See?

Hibari: *death glaring at her* ….

Lisa: *sweat dropping; gulp*

Hibari: Hn. *sits next to her*

Lisa: *breathes a sin of relief; looks at Hibari and thoughts* Hibari Kyoya, he is just so cool and merciless. And really scary….but why…why am I so happy right now?

Hibari; what are you staring at, Herbivore?

Lisa: E-Eh! U-U-Um, I wanted to…to…*notices the bento; picks up the bento* Ask if you want to share my bento?

Hibari: *looks at the bento then back at Lisa*

Lisa: D-Don't worry, if you want…you can just take it.

Hibari: …..*took thee bento*

Lisa: *smiles* I hope you like it.

Hibari: *eating the bento* …..

Lisa: …*smiles happily; looks at Hibird* you're such a cute little fluff ball~

Hibari: …

Hibird: Lisa~ Lisa~

Lisa: Good boy~ *pets its head*Oh, I love you so much~!

Hibari: *put down the bento*

Lisa: Um what's wrong Hibari? Is there something wrong with the food?

Hibari: …Are you trying to provoke me, Herbivore?

Lisa: Eh? W-W-hat are you saying, Hibari?

Hibird: *Flies off*

Hibari: You really are getting bolder, Herbivore. *smirks evilly*

Lisa: C-Chotto, I don't understand!

Hibari: Kamikorosu. *pulls out his tonfas*

Lisa: I-Iyada! *about to run but got pulled*

Hibari: *restraining her hands; on top if her*

Lisa: *blushing* Please! Not here, I'll freeze to death!

Hibari: ….*smirks wider* ….This is your punishment then.

Lisa: I object! I didn't even do anything wrong!

Hibari: Hn, defying me now…? *inches in*

Lisa: N-N-No! Dame!

Hibari: *licks the shell of her ear*

Lisa: *shudders* Stop it, Hibari.

Hibari: *continues and went down to her neck; bit down*

Lisa: ! Uugh…! *holding in pain; pants*

Hibari: *leaves a mark there; still bleeding* Hn~ *licks his lips* Not bad of a taste, Herbivore.

Lisa: *blushing tomato red* Just let me go already!

Hibari: Hn.

Lisa: Hey, don't you "Hn" me, I-

*stomach growls; GRUUUGH~*

Lisa: …..

Hibari: *blank expression*

Lisa: ….Could you please just get up and let me eat?

Hibari: No.

Lisa: Then at least pass me the bento? *bows her head down on the cement floor* I'm starving and I can't move…..

Hibari: …

Lisa: *tired voice*Onegai…..Hibari-san…..

Hibari: *picked up the bento; takes the chopstick*

Lisa: Arigatou, Hibari now just-

Hibari: *eats the egg roll*

Lisa: Hey, not fair! I wanted that-*Hibari abruptly kissed her* !

Hibari: …*kissed her while transferring the food over to her*

Lisa: ! *blushing bright red*M-M-M-Mphhh…..*thoughts* this is not right…..

Hibari: *deepens his kiss*

Lisa: *thoughts* Dame…..This is just…..

Hibari: *hands wrapped around her waist*

Lisa: *starting to struggle; thought* No…no, this is going too far!

Hibari: *hugs her tightly; his hand sliding down her waist*

Lisa: ! *thoughts* Stop it!

Hibari: * his hand slides down to her thighs*

Lisa: *pushes him away* DAME!

Hibari: *looks at her with disbelief*

Lisa: *panting; blushing red* I….I-I…..don't want all this…..

Hibari: ….Are you trying to defy me?

Lisa: What if….I was? *determine eyes*

Hibari: …Hn. *smirks; cups her chin* you know it's a futile try.

Lisa: What are you trying to imply?

Hibari: *smirks; whisper in her ears* you can never escape me; you're my prey and belong solely to me. I am the only one who could bite you to death. *releases her and walks away*

Lisa: …..I belong to you? *grit teeth* I don't belong to anyone, especially you Hibari Kyoya!

Hibari: Hn. *walks off*

Lisa: T-Tch, that stupid Skylark….

Hibird: *flies down on her head* Lisa~ Lisa~ Angry~? Angry~?

Lisa: …I don't know Hibird….*lets him stands on her finger* could you tell me?

Hibird: *tilts its little feathery head and looks at Lisa*

Lisa: *chuckles* I'm just kidding, Hibird….*sad smile* Just kidding…. *loks up at the skies* the wind is really icy cold tonight…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*Back to the present*~<em>**

Oregano: Oh, looks like out special guest is here.

Ieimitsu: Really! *quickly sat up from the fountain are and runs to Kuro; face to face with him* Oh~ so you're the person they sent huh~?  
>Kuro: …A-Ah…Yeah…..*sweat drop; thoughts* So, this is Tsuna's dad. I know he's friendly but….not this….friendly.<p>

Oregano: Sir, you're scaring him….

Ieimitsu: Iyah~ Sorry, kiddo~ I was kind of excited to meet you. *examined him closely* Hmmmmm….

Kuro: …..Is there anything you need, sir?

Iemitsu: Nope~ *grins* Just thought you are much more charming than you look in the photo. *shows Kuro a photo*

Kuro: I see…*notices Oregano looking* ….*looks away*

Iemitsu: Saa~ why don't you stay here with Oregano while I go check in with the owner~ *walks off*

Kuro: If you wish then, Sir.

Oregano: …

Kuro: …..

*Awkward silence*

Kuro: *thoughts* this is too awkward…

Oregano: So…

Kuro: *surprised* H-Hai…?

Oregano: You have been forced by Reborn for this?

Kuro: ! *bows his head down dejectedly* Yes….

Oregano: Pretty obvious too.

Kuro: Obvious! *looks at Oregano with disbelief* My hair is as spiky as Tsuna and not to mention, my whole body is covered in black!

Oregano: The obvious spot is that really feminine side and girly face of yours.

Kuro: Eh! *shocked; then turns away crossing his arm* Fine, But it's hard for a girl to hide her feminine side, okay. *slowly glances at Oregano* N-Not trying to imply anything.

Oregano: None taken. But apart from that, your disguise isn't that bad.

Kuro: ….*turns; smile* Thanks~

Iemitsu: Kuro! The owner wants to see us now, come on!

Kuro: Understood. *took a deep breath; thoughts* gotta remember, boy…not girl…boy…not girl…*slowly walks in*

_**The white entry of the majestic mansion swung open, and a burst of white spark came out of the room, Kuro raises his hand to block out the piercing spark of light from his eyes, while squinting his dark orbs to try and identify the blurry figures in front of him. Gradually his vision returns to normal, there stood in front of him was a long line of maids and servants and at the end of the hallway, a girl around the age of 13 with long golden locks and pinkish orbs sitting on a grand sofa made with seemingly the finest of silk and gold money could buy. Kuro gawked at the great room before him; Oregano noticed the young boy's expression and have given him an elbow nudge that successfully snapped him back to reality. **_

?: Well well~ what do we have here?

Iemitsu: *inclined a little; whisper to Kuro* Behave yourself; we're in the presence of another great family here.

Kuro: *whisper* A-Alright, sir.

Iemitsu: *smile* Buon Sera, Miss Akana. We're sorry to come and bother you during your blissful evening.

Leone: I do not mind but speak quickly on your purpose for being here in my presence.

Iemitsu: We're here on behalf of the Vongola to come to speak with you regarding some family's business.

Akana: Business…? Have you come to seek my assistance in the Vongola's war and bonds, I presume?

Iemitsu: Quite correct, but we'll discuss that matter further during the party. And my handsome companion here is an envoy of the Vongola Decimo himself. *whisper to Kuro* Go ahead and introduce yourself, kiddo. *lightly pushes him forward*

Kuro: *staggers a bit up front; whisper* W-What?

Akana: Hm…..So you're the envoy of the Vongola? Then you may have an identification of the Vongola clan?

Kuro: H-Huh?

Oregano: *whisper* Psst, The ring….take out your ring.

Kuro: O-Oh, right. *took out his ring*

**_Akana gestured to a nearby girl who was standing there with a katana tied behind her. The girl nodded quietly and stepped towards Kuro and examined the ring closely. Kuro swallow down dryly as the atmosphere around him tensed up, especially with the girl blank yet fierce stare at his ring. _**

?: *slowly lifts her head up; glances at Kuro*

Kuro: *mirthless smile*

?: *narrowed her eyes; walks back to Leone*

Akana: I see…you have a rare ring there~

Kuro: This? Oh, its nothing…

Akana: ….*staring intently at him* ….

Kuro: …*letting her stare at him; sweating bullets*

Akana: *whips her head back; faint blush* you're not that cute, you're just lame.

Kuro: *twitch; thought* What...is this brat trying to proof...? Chikuso...  
>Oregano: *noticed Kuro's aura; sighs* From today onwards, this young man shall be here as your guide and guest from the Vongolas.<p>

Akana: So this guy is going to be staying here, what a drag.

Kuro: *twitching; thoughts* Okay, time to teach this brat a le-*A katana pointed at his neck* !

Akana: *smirks* I would be careful in expressing your emotions if I were you; Kizuna isn't the type of bodyguards you usually see.

Kuro: ...I see...

Iemitsu: *lightly pushes the sword out of the way* Now, now, shouldn't we all be nice to each other? After all, this is a VIP from the Vongolas themselves~ And I presume he might be quite useful to you too~

Kuro: S-Sir, I s this really-

Akana: Useful, huh~? *smirks; clasps her hands together* Ne, Namae wa?

Kuro: *thoughts* So, this is the start of my hellish double life, huh...? Great...*walks up;  
>adjusted his collar* Watashi namae...Kuro, Hayashi Kurodes. *bows gracefully; polite smile* Yorokobi wa, Miss Akana o anata ni aeru.<p>

Akana: *smirks deviously* Oh~ Hehehe~

_And hell begins~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hai~ this is a side chapter for Glitch that I have thought of for a while now~ I hope you guys enjoy it~ And don't worry, I'll update my sotries as soon as possible! I promise! o||||<strong>  
><em>


	2. Leone Akana Pounces

**Chapter 2, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: KHR bleongs to Amano Akira, Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Leone Akana pounces**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuro stood smiling his polite smile while orienting his eyes directly at the Mistress of the grand mansion. The Mistress of the mansion had a devious smirk on her face, crossing her leg while looking back at him. Kuro can't help but fell a little threatened and uneasy. As silence starts to take over the surroundings, Iemitsu finally broke the awkward moment with a yawn and stretches himself.<strong>_

Iemitsu: Sate~ we shall leave him in your care then~

Kuro: *quickly turns; eyes in disbelief* Sir, you cannot be serious about this, are you?

Iemitsu: *grins happily; ruffles Kuro's hair like a kid* Of course I am~ you're the official envoy of the Vongola family and certainly you have to stay here and accomplish your job~

Kuro: But I don't understand, what is my job?

Iemitsu: You'll be staying here and explaining the Vongola ties and current situation to Miss Akana there~ *points at Akana*

Akana: Hmph~ *looks away*

Kuro: *looks at Akana with a blank face; turns back* Sir, with all due respect. Please don't leave me here alone….with them.

Iemitsu: Relax~ it will all go by quickly and before you know it~ it will be time to leave~ *pats his shoulder* Have a good stay then, Kuro~ *walks out*

Kuro: C-Chotto, S-Sir!

Oregano: I wish you good luck then. *follow*

Kuro: Oregano too!

Iemitsu: We'll come by and visit after a few days~ *walks out*

Kuro: *standing there twitching and clenching his fist with an irritated mark on it* How could I get myself into this!

Akana: Oi, you!

Kuro: ….*sighs; turns around* Yes, Miss Akana?

Akana: Ahem~ *smirks* As the great and rightful owner of the Leone family, I have rights to be called in a more respectful way.

Kuro: *thoughts* Gaki…..*polite smile* Of course, my apologies. Ojou-sama…..

Akana: Hmph~ Now, I think you 'll need to have a room to stay? You can take the empty room upstairs, nobody uses it anyway. Maid!

Maid: *gestures the way politely* This way please, Kuro-sama.

Kuro: Thank you for commodity, Ojou-sama. *about to walk off*

Akana: Matte.

Kuro: ….*stops* Yes, is there something else, Ojou-sama?

Akana: I want you to come to the garden tomorrow at 8 o clock. And be punctual.

Kuro: ….*nods* As you wish. Good night then. *walks off*

Kizuna: …Ojou-sama, do you think he is really trustworthy?

Akana: Hn, we'll see. But for now, he seems very gullible and I want to take advantage of that~ *smirks happily; leans onto her soft sofa* This will be fun~

Kizuna: ….*nods* …

* * *

><p><strong>At the room<strong>

Maid: *opens the door* Here is your room, Kuro-sama.

Kuro: *walks in; eyes widened* S-Sugoi…

*The room was decorated with silk made curtains; animal stripes carpet and many fanciful paintings and antic vases. There is also a king-size bed especially made for a king.*

Kuro: I-Is this really….a…guest…room….?

Maid: Correct, Kuro-sama. All of our room are specially decorated and is filled with the finest materials found on the lands. It is our mistress's hobby to have every room decorated in different unique styles.

Kuro: And this one is…?

Maid: Decorated with the theme of King Midas's touch.

Kuro: ….*sweat drop; nervous smile* Your mistress is really…..creative….

Maid: Neither less, she is quite tiring.

Kuro: Eh?

Maid: Opps, i-if excuse me then, Kuro-sama. Please enjoy your stay here. *bows then leaves*

Kuro: *closes the door; took a deep breath; yelps for joy* I can't believe it!

*Suddenly Kuro felt something shaking inside his pocket*

Kuro: Oh, my phone…*took out his phone* Hello~?

Kyon: Yo ~Yo~ Prince Charming~!

Kuro: Hey, Kyon~ how is it going?

Kyon: Really smoothly~ Hehehe~

Kuro: Smoothly? Is it now~?

Kyon: Of course, why would you-

Reborn: *background* You're doing it all wrong, Dame- Tsuna!

Tsuna: *background* But I'm trying!

Reborn: If you do that again, I'll shoot your legs.

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEEEE!

Kuro: Oh….Smooth~ Alright.

Kyon: *sighs tiredly*Okay, I admit it. Things aren't really going well with Tsuna's training.

Kuro: *plops onto the bed; hugging the pillow* Training?

Kyon: Adequate training.

Kuro: *whistle* Way to go, Tsuna.

Kyon: A long way to go alright. *sighs* But enough about that, what's the situation in that mansion? Don't tell me, Gigantic and-

Kuro: Majestic. Not to mention I have a room that is suitable for a king to live in!

Kyon: You're So~~~~ Lucky!

Kuro: Hn~ Well apart from the Mistress of the house.

Kyon: And why is that?

Kuro: She's a total brat…I have to put up with her for a few weeks! This is torture.

Kyon: Oh, come on~ you are an expert in handling brats and kids. I'm positively sure you will-*background starts to have firing gunshot sounds*

Kuro: Um, Kyon….why is there gunshots!

Kyon: S-Sorry Lisa, but I gotta go! I'll call you back later! Reborn, stop it! You'll kill him!

Tsuna: HIIIIEEEEEEE! TATSUKETTE!

Reborn: How many times I said before, Dame-Tsuna. Fork on left, Spoon on Right.

Tsuna: I'M SORRY!

*The phone hung up*

Kuro: …..*keeps back her phone* Poor Tsuna. Oh well~ *starches himself* Time to get some well-deserved rest on my kingly bed~ *smiling happily*

_**As Kuro switched off the lights and drifted off to slumber, a shadowy figure stood on the tree branch outside, glazing at him with a pair of blood-red beastly eyes. The strange beast's jaw curved into a feral smirk and vanishing into the night as a cold gust of wind blew past.**_

* * *

><p><strong>buThe next morning; Leone grand mansion<strong>

Kuro: *still snuggled up inside her blanket* …..

**bSfx: Knock on the door/b**

Maid: Kuro-sama…..?

Kuro: U-Ugh….W-What?

Maid: Kuro-sama, is there something wrong with your voice?

Kuro: ! *fake cough; changes to a deeper tone* I'm sorry….*cough* I…think I caught a flu…*cough*

Maid: I-I see…I are you alirght? Do you need-

Kuro: N-No need, Its not a serious condition. May I know what you have come to find me?

Maid: Oh, its because of our Mistress. She would like to meet you now in the gardens.

Kuro: R-Really? *remembers the promise* O-Of course, I'll be right there in a minute! *jumps off the bed and into the bathroom*

Maid: May I be of any assistance, Kuro-sama?

Kuro: *brushing teeth* N-No! *almost swallow the toothpaste ; quickly spits it out* I'm just fine on my own!

Maid: If you wish then.

Kuro: *pulling his hair back; tying it* How could I forget the promise? Ugh….*opens the door* Ohayo~

Maid: G-Good morning, Kuro-sama. *looking at him*

Kuro: Yes? Is there something wrong with my hair…or…clothes? *looking around his body*

Maid: O-Oh no. its just my….imaginations….*looks away; blush* Please, this way.

Kuro: Um….alright…*follows*

*At the gardens*

Akana: *sitting on a white chair sipping at her tea*

Maid: Ojou-sama, I have brought Kuro-sama here.

Akana: Very well then, you may be excused.

Maid: *bows and leaves*

Kuro: *looking at Akana; thoughts* As expected of bring born in a high class society.

Akana: Take a sit.

Kuro: *sits down* How can I be of assistance?

Akana: Now, when did I ask for your help? *puts down the cup on the saucer*

Kuro: Then, why did you call me out here?

Akana: Hm….? *smirks* Well, I thought that it would be fun~

Kuro: *twitch* Fun?

Akana: *chuckles* That expression is just priceless~!

Kuro: *irritated mark; thoughts* This kid….*strained smile* Really? Thank…you….

Akana: That's not a compliment.

Kuro: But I'll take that as one.

Akana: Do you know the consequences of defying our family?

Kuro: I'm not sure but neither less I have not done anything too serious or life-threatening. So I guess you can't try to sue me with no genuine proof...*fake bright smile* Ne~?

Akana: *gripping onto her saucer; thoughts* Damn, I can't believe this guy dares to talk back. Nobody would even have the guts just to try and defy me. Hn, this will be interesting.

Kizuna: *looking at Akana then turns back*

Akana: Fine~ then I have a job for you!

Kuro: Really? Now is it?

Akana: Hn~ *points at a tree* My most valuable bracelet is somewhere up in that tree.

Kuro: *looks at the tree* Can't you climb it?

Akana: *eyes widened a bit then narrowed* How dare you- *took a deep breath* Let me get this straight, you're a guest in my house and also an honorable envoy sent here to guide and serve us. So….now is your time to proof that.

Kuro: *looks at the tall oak tree* …What about your bodyguard?

Akana: Kizuna 's first priority is to stay by my side and protect me from dangers, so she cannot reach the bracelet.

Kuro: *sighs; a little sarcastic tone* What a "logical" reason, Ojou-sama.

Akana: *smiling but veins popping out* ….Then, go.

Kuro: *sighs resignedly* As you wish. *walks to the oak tree*

Kizuna: Ojou-sama, is this really necessary? He-

Akana: I want to test him~ See if he is….worthy enough….I guess…

Kizuna: …I guess….?

Akana: Ooh~! Just forget it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kuro slowly walks up to the giant oak tree that stood tall and broad before him. He glazed up, following the barks of the wooden giant. He can't help but let out a sigh of tiredness and resign. Akana sat there giggling the while away, imagining the failures of Kuro and this futile try to try and climb the huge tree, knowing very well that that huge giant was a relic feature in her family and is known as the hugest and tallest tree that has ever lived till the present time. Kizuna gave a glance at her Mistress and was about to open her mouth before feeling a warm soft breeze blowing pass her cheeks. She and her Mistress turned, shocked and surprised at the situation.<em>**

*Kuro was standing in mid-air, gradually walking his way on thin air towards the top of the oak tree*

Akana: H-H-How!

Kizuna: *thoughts* Could it be…? That symbol on his ring…? *looks up at Kuro* A Wind user….

Akana: Wind! *turns back at Kuro* That cocky idiot can bend wind into his liking!

Kizuna: …..It seems like it, Ojou-sama.

Kuro: Yosh~ *grabs the bracelet; waves it at Akana* I got it, Ojou-sama~!

Akana: *girt teeth* Sonna!

Kuro: *lands down softly on his feet* There you go. *passes the bracelet to Akana*

Akana: F-Forget the bracelet! How could you do that!

Kuro: Huh?

Akana: Don't you act ignorant! That trick, you were practically flying in mid-air!

Kuro: Oh that…well, all you have to do is concentrate on the wind currents and they will bend and morph to your-

Akana: *stomping her feet* I know, I know! I was saying about your ring!

Kuro: *slightly miffed look* Well, sorry if I didn't answer it correctly. You were just inquiring the wrong questions.

Akana: Grr….you dare insult me?

Kizuna: Ojou-sama, please calm down.

Kuro: *thoughts; remembers* Iemitsu: Behave yourself. *sighs* Okay, I apologize, Ojou-sama.

Akana: *looks at him for a while; smirks* Hmph~ if you think I'll forgive you then you're wrong~!

Kuro: *thoughts* She's….a….spoiled…..brat….I can't stand these types!

Kizuna: Ojou-sama…

Akana: Hn~ And for that you shall do another task!

Kuro: ….Alright.

Akana: You must….*looks around desperately; notices the lake; smirks* Make that lake black!

Kizuna: Ojou-sama, that is just-

Akana: Quiet, Kizuna.

Kuro: *thoughts* So this is what happens when she blows, saying nonsense. *looks at the lake* Black?

Akana: *nods arrogantly* Correct and I suppose you can't do that so why don't you-

Kuro: Okay.

Akana: ! What! That is just absurd! Nobody can turn the lake black! So just get on your knees and apologize deeply to me!

Kuro: …..Well, it was your order, so I have to obey, right? And besides, you don't really understand what I'm capable of.

Akana: Don't you go-

*Suddenly the glow of the clear lake goes dim, it slowly turns into grey color then finally to total blackness.*

Akana: *gawking at the sight*

Kizuna: *speechless; eyes in shock*

Kuro: There, as you have wanted.

Akana: *sticks her face at Kuro; closing in on him* HOW DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY IS THIS! WHERE DID ALL THE LAKE'S COLOR GONE TO!

Kuro: …..Calm down, Ki-I mean…Ojou-sama.

Akana: No! *glaring at Kuro in a childish way* I want to know the truth now!

Kuro: *Sweat drop; thoughts* What a brat. *sighs* Okay Okay, ease your temper. I just took away the glow from the lake and thereby causing light to not exist in the part of the lake; ultimately the darkness underneath the blue lake will surface and take over.

Akana: ….

Kuro: You understand now?

Akana: *opens her mouth; took a deep breath* THAT IS JUST STUPID TALK!

Kuro: *plugging his ears tightly*

Kizuna: *crossing her arms; calm look* …..

Akana: you must have poured something in there! You must have! *runs to the lake*

Kizuna: Ojou-sama, wait! Its too dangerous!

Kuro: Oi, Kid!

Akana: You called me kid! I'll show you-*slips and falls into the lake*

Kizuna: ! Ojou-sama!

Kuro: Tch! *runs towards the lake and jumps right in*

Akana: *coughing; splashing about in the water* H-Help….!

Kizuna: *gritting teeth; clenching onto her sword; turns to the door* Quick, Servants!

Kuro: *closes in on Akana* A-Akana!

Akana: *suddenly tires out; sinks into the water* ….

Kuro: ! Akana! *took a long deep breath; dives*

Akana: *sinking slowly; looking around* So…..I'm going to die like this…?

_?: Mama~ Papa~!_

_?: Akana!_

Akana: Pa….pa…..? *looks up*

_**Akana look up to behold a figure swimming towards her, reaching out his hand, beckoning to her. Behind the figure was a great burst of light, slowly closing in, she tiredly raised her hand and in return grasped onto tightly by the mysterious palm. The Pure white glow blasted around them, blinding Akana into a deep concussion**_.

* * *

><p>?: Ojou….sama…<p>

Akana: H-Huh?

?: *voice gets clearer* Ojou-sama!

Akana: *opens her eyes* W-What?

Kizuna: Oh thank god, you're alright Ojou-sama!

Akana: What…What happened?

Kizuna: You slipped from the edge of the lake and feel right into the dark pool….That guest had saved you.

Akana: Guest…? Hayashi?

Kizuna: Yes….

Akana: …He didn't hesitate…?

Kizuna: I sensed no fear and hesitation in his eyes; he was completely determined and assured when he jumped in there to rescue you.

Akana: …*remembers* ?: Akana! *clenches her fist* Where is that guy now?

Kizuna: He seems to have gone back to his room….

Akana: *slowly stood up and dusted herself* Then I'll be going ahead.

Kizuna: Ojou-sama, why don't I-

Akana: No need, I can go by myself…*walks off*

*In Kuro's room*

Kuro: HACHOOO! *rubs her nose as a towel hangs over his head* What was I thinking….jumping in there….It was pitch black for god sake!

Shin: *curls next to him; licking his hand*

Kuro: ….*smiles* Yeah, Yeah…*pets him* It was for the best….

Shin: *growls happily*

Sfx: Knock~ Knock~

Kuro: Huh? Who's there?

Akana: It's…me….

Kuro: …..Okay boy, time to go home.

Shin: *growls dejectedly then returns into his box*

Kuro: Come in.

Akana: *walks in; about to open mouth; notices Kuro* !

Kuro: What's wrong?

Akana: *thuoghts* He…..is….not….that….bad….looking…with his hair…down….

Kuro: *confused* Um, Ojou-sama?

Akana: ! *clears throats; faint blush* I-I came here….to…apologize…for my….rude behavior.

Kuro: Hm….I see.

Akana: And…for making you…do all those…stupid tasks….

Kuro: …..Oh….

Akana: ….

*Awkward silence*

Akana: …I should be going now! *turns to the door; about to open it*

Kuro: Ojou-sama.

Akana: …Yes?

Kuro: …..*warm smile* Thank you for coming all this way to apologize. I accept your forgiveness gratefully.

Akana: ! *blush* I-I-I-I, who said I….I….! *turns*

Kuro: Wait, Ojou-sama, you haven't open the-

Akana: *walks right into the door; knocks her head on the door* I-Itai…..*glances at Kuro ; blushing; opens the door and walks out*

Kuro: ….*watches her leave* What's up with her?

Akana: *walking on the hallway* …

_Kuro: …..*warm smile* Thank you for coming all this way to apologize. I accept your forgiveness gratefully._

Akana: *shakes her head; faint blush*That guy….no way….

* * *

><p><strong>Glitch~~ Omakes~~~<strong>

Kuro: *starching head in embarrassment* Why am I here again?

Vento: To initiate your male charisma and get fan girls!

Kuro: *twitch* GO TO HELL!

Vento: Maa~ But more importantly we're here to thank those who read our chapters~ Now go and get yourself some fangirls~!

Kuro: NO!

Vento: All you have to do is thank them!

Kuro: With what? *saw a small board shown to him; blushing* YOU PREVERT!  
>Vento: DO IT OR THE BOOK OF BEAUTIFUL HAIR GET IT!<p>

Kuro: *twitching*

_**ACTION~!**_

Kuro: *mutters* I'll kill that creator once I- *noticed the cameras* …A-Ahem. *smiles warmly* Welcome, and nice to meet you all~ *bows gracefully* my name is Hayashi Kuro, envoy for the Vongola Family. *smile* It is a pleasure to meet all of you~

Vento: *behind cameras; whisper* Say it!

Kuro: Grr…..*looks back at the camera; smiling politely* I would like to extend my deepest gratitude for tuning into this chapter, we wish that you readers out there had enjoy yourself while succumbing yourself in the world of KHR~

Vento: Say it!

Kuro: ….*sighs* Well then, if you wish for more excitement and adventures please stay tuned for more of Anima del Leone chapters. And….for all you beautiful senoritas out there- *a rose appeared on his hand* Please await my epic arrival next time. *wink; sexy smile* Ne~?

Vento: CUT~! THAT WAS PERFECT!

Kuro: *banging his head on the wall* That damn creator!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter~ I kind of posted most of my stories in DeviantArt that I usually forget to update it back here...Gomenasai!<strong>_

_**So, R&R minna~ Please and Thank you~!**_

_**P.S Vento is another name for myself to avoid confusion from between Lisa and Kuro. Its like another nickname, which I really like~**_


End file.
